Please Remember Me
by BlueBumbler
Summary: Trailbreaker deals with loosing his lover. OLD WORK


Based on an Rp between me and TaintedTamer.

The battle had been gruesome...most of,if not all,the autobots had found themselvs in the medbay.But the decepticons were no better off.They had all been left in terrible shape,not to menchan two being dead...

Trailbreaker had been left behind,probably asumed offline or he just wasn't found.They were most likely getting the criticaly wounded back to base and would send out a serch and rescue unit to find those they may have left behind.There were so many in critical condition that needed repared more than he did.  
He grunted as he lifted his body from the ground,his back hurt imencely,and his arms and legs ached...He had energon blood running down his cheek from his helm."U-ugh..."The blach mech lifted his arm to see if he could contact anyone. ...His comlink was broken.He cursed and tryed to stand.  
Primus,his legs were in worse shape then he originaly thought...A long shard of medal had worked it's way through his left leg,and hurt like slag.  
Trailbreaker started to take a step but paused as he herd a groan of pain.Was some one else here?"Hello..?"He waited for a moment,wondering who else could be here.

A weak,terribly weak,static lined voice answerd him."Tr-Trail..."

His spark jumped in fear as he herd the voice of the dark angel who'd claimed his spark."Sky!"He hurryed to where the voice had come from.But his spark froze at the site..."Sky..."He whisperd as he knelt to gently place the batterd jet in his lap.The decepticons had not been kind to the traitor...he was most likely only still here because he apered to be offline."Oh,Sky..."He whined as he brushed his cheek gently.They had left him within an inch of his life...his cock pit had been crushed inward,his wings bent back...his port...Primus what had they done to him..?His port wiring was ripped out,sparking and bleeding.

The jet looked up to him with dim optics."Tr- railbreaker...I-I-..."

"Hush my angel..."He said softly as he cupped his cheek,leaning down to softly kiss him.His poor darling...the inside of his thighs were ripped to shreds...

He weakly kissed back before cutting the kiss off with a cry of pain when his port sparked.

The larger mech cradled him closer,whispering soothingly into his audio."Shh...My darling...it's ok..."He couldn't believe how mutch energon the seeker had lost...he needed help and he needed it now."Is your com.link functional?"His spark dropped as he shook his helm.What was he going to do..?He didn't know if he could keep him alive untill someone found them...

Skywarp looked into his optics,seeing the feer and worry the other was feeling...he knew he wasn't going to make it...His spark was fading,his body was becoming weak...He wasn't ready to leave yet..."Trail I-"He coughed up blood."I lo-love you..."But there was no getting around it.His time was up...

Trailbreaker felt tears welling in his optics."I know Darling...I love you too..."He whimperd as the tears fell down his cheeks,leaving wet paths for more to follow.

The seeker felt his own tears begining to fall like rain down his bloody face.His helm felt split down the middle...and he wouldn't doubt it if it was.  
His spark pulsed weakly,causing him to gasp."Trailbreaker...Please...hold me closer..."He sobbed as his spark weaker than before.

The black mech gatherd his broken form closer to his body,sobbing quietly as he did so.'Why?Why dose he have to leave me..?'He could feel the beat of the other's spark slowling,his body becoming more limp in his arms."Oh,Skywarp,please hold on...please don't leave me..."Sobbed the older mech as he held him as close as he could with out causing further harm.

Skywarp sobbed and held him as tight as he could...witch wasn't very tight at all anymore...He rememberd being in mutch the same position one night after interfaceing...the thought that he would never again feel his lover's arms around him made him sob harshly.His spark was bearily keeping him alive now...

"Please..."

Pulse...

"always..."

...pulse...

"...remember..."

...pulse...

"m-...e..."

...

Trailbreaker sobbed as the weak pulses stopped,the red optics went black and the body of his lover...turned gray as ash.  
All around him was deathly silence except for his harsh sobbs.He bent down to kiss the once warm welcoming lips of his lover once more...even though it was too late...He wanted to rip his spark out and offer it to Primus...he would do anything to see the beautifull ruby gaze of his lover's optics,or the bright violet returne to his wings and those delicate hands...but he never would...his angel was gone...

He layed the lifeless body on the ground,and curled it into him as he layed beside him...pretending he was only sleeping...He rested his helm against the others,wishing so mutch he could fall into a recharge...that he would never wake from...

...Fin 


End file.
